Miracles
by unicorn682006
Summary: JAG loses one of their own or do they?Pairings: Harm & Meg Sturgis & Kate Mac & Other Implied AJ & Mac
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Miracles**  
Category: TV Shows » JAG  
Author: unicorn682006  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: General/Romance  
Published: 02-06-07, Updated: 02-06-07  
Chapters: 6, Words: 11,493

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Title:** Miracles

**Classification:** General

**Pairings:** Harm & Meg / Sturgis & Kate / Mac & other / Mac & implied AJ

**Rating: **PG / maybe PG13

**Another Note:** If you have read this before you will notice I changed the dates. I realized that I put the wrong ones up and that is why some thought that Harm rushed into getting involved with Meg. Also, some of it wouldn't have made sense.

**Notes:** This is during "Guilt" season seven and "A Merry Little Christmas". The Arial script and italic is supposed to be the Indonesian and Farsi language since I don't know how to speak either. You will have to pretend that they are speaking the language. Sorry :) It really is UA!

Summary: JAG loses one of their own; or do they?

**Chapter 1**

**Saturday**

**October 20, 2001**

**Chegwidden Residences**

After the serves for Mac, they headed to AJ's home where he was holding a gathering for friends and family. He was still in shock and full of remorse. He couldn't believe she was gone.

They were able to get the rest of the people out of the Consulate and to the school to meet the helo, but they were ambushed. The Marines said that Mac went back for the little girl after she came running out into the firefight. She had carried the girl back into the building and that is when it exploded. No one could have survived that blast.

As he looked around to all the JAG personnel, he realized that the only real family here was Colonel O'Hara who was let out on an early parole. That was Harm's suggestion and AJ stood in support with him, together they talk to the President.

What he could not understand is why her mother didn't even come. Even Harm's parents came; they had never met her as far as he knew.

He watched Chloe as she talked to Harm and her father. He watched as Bud tried to comfort Harriet, she had said at the memorial that Mac was like a sister to her, one she wished she had growing up. He saw Mic talking to Imes and wonder how he was holding up. They should have been married by now.

He watched as Gunny stood tall facing the yard. Gunny was blaming himself; he had told them that he left her behind. The others understood, they told him over and over that they knew if he could have done anything to get to her he would have.

Gunny just nodded, but you could tell he didn't believe it. Only AJ really knew what he was going through. Being a SeAL, he knew how it was to leave someone behind when you had no choice. He would pull Gunny aside and have a talk with him, even knowing it wouldn't help much.

How were they going to survive the next few weeks? He knew they would, but it was the how that had him worried, especially with Harm. He would have to find him a new partner that would hold him together, but whom?

There were two possibilities, one stationed in Hawaii and the other in FLA for NCIS. Maybe bringing them both back here, one at JAG and the other stationed at the NCIS here.

'Yes,' he thought, 'it will take both of them to keep him a float and the rest of the JAG family. Yep, I'll go in tonight and have them transferred here by Tuesday.'

**Tuesday**

**October 23, 2001**

**0933 Hours**

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm walked by Mac's office and saw someone in there, for a moment he thought it was her, but realized that it couldn't be. The Admiral had come to his apartment on Sunday to let him know that he was getting a new partner come Tuesday when he returned. Harm didn't want a new partner and told him so.

"I don't ever want a new partner! EVER!" He had shouted at the Admiral. He had been drinking, a lot, so AJ let his outburst go. Told him he didn't have a choice. He left never telling Harm who it would be.

He knocked and entered when the person said to. He held out his hand to shake. "Hello, you must be my," He froze; he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Hello, Harm, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry about Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie," She said while shaking his hand and then giving him a hug.

"Kate, what are you doing back?"

"Well, I would say it's obvious. I'm your new partner, or in this case again."

"Wow, this is great! I have missed you! How have you been and why would you come here in the cold weather instead of staying in Hawaii?"

He had missed Kate, a lot; it had put a small smile to his face, but not anywhere near his 'Flyboy smile'.

"Well, I was given an offer that I couldn't refuse. A promotion from Lt. Commander to full Commander and to be partnered with you again, how could I possibly refuse that?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Harm just shook his head. "I don't know. How about after we meet with the Admiral I buy you lunch?"

"That sounds great. Then you can tell me all that has gone on with you."

He turned around and ran right into someone. When he looked up he was shocked to see whom it was.

"Sturgis! Man, what are you doing here? It's good to see you!"

"Well, I received my law degree and now I'm here at JAG. I'm taking over Colonel Mackenzie's place. I'll be the new Chief of Staff."

He could tell that Harm hadn't slept much, which he understood.

"I heard about your partner and saw her picture in the paper. She really looked like Diane, didn't she?"

He gave a little grin before commenting. "Mac only looked like Diane; they were total opposites, as night and day." He didn't want to talk about either at the moment. He smiled and said, "This is going to be great having you here. Have you met Commander Kate Pike yet?"

"Yes, earlier this morning at staff call, which you were late for."

Kate smiled, she remembered how once in awhile he would be late, but this time she knew he had a good reason. She only hoped she could be there for him when he crashed. She knew Harm hadn't cried yet and when he did, it was going to be rough.

They met with the Admiral and received their first case as partners. They were to meet up with the NCIS agent working it. He watched Harm and Pike leave wondered how Harm would react to seeing who the NCIS agent was.

"So, where do you want to go to lunch, my treat. Just don't pick Beltway Burgers," Harm said, he had a small sad smile on his face and his eyes were glazed.

"That's okay. I'm not big on hamburgers, you know that; how about Chinese?" She figured Mac must have liked them. "Is that what Mac liked?"

"Yes. You should have seen her eat. She could eat anything and not gain the weight, of course she ran almost every day. I remember one time we ran into each other at the park and I ended up in the hospital delivering a baby while the hospital was taken hostage." He would never forget that day. "The mother even named her baby boy after Mac. She didn't have any boy names pick out; they thought they were having a girl."

"Well, it sounds interesting. You'll have to tell me all about it over lunch." Kate looked over to Sturgis. "Commander Turner, would you like to join us, I'm sure you have some stories about Harm that I don't know."

"Why, yes I would like that Commander Pike. Call me Sturgis and I do have some really good ones to tell," he told her; grinning at Harm as he said the last.

"Thanks a lot buddy. Just remember, I also have ones that I could tell about you." Harm walk into his office to grab his coat and as he passed Mac old office he saw the seal pup picture. He went in and took it; he wanted something of hers to remember. He put in his office and would put it up later.

Her uncle said that he could have gone to her apartment and got something there, but he didn't want to. There were too many memories there. Her uncle was going to live at her apartment now. He said he wanted to be close to Sarah, so when Harm was ready he could come over.

After lunch they headed to NCIS Headquarters. When he met the agent he felt like he was on an episode of 'Here's Your Life.'

"Meg! When did you start working here? And why didn't you tell me?"

Hugging him she said, "Well, I started today actually and for why I didn't tell you is because I was just informed on Saturday night. I had only forty-eight hours to report. How have you been? I'm so sorry about Colonel Mackenzie." She didn't mention how she looked so much like Diane; she didn't think he would care for that comment right now.

Harm was getting really tired of hearing that, so he lashed out.

"I'm fine Meg, let's get this over with. I don't have all day."

Meg looked like she had just been slapped in the face. She knew he was hurting but to get angry with her. She swallowed and turned around hoping that he didn't see the tears in her eyes. She had always loved Harm and that was the reason she left to begin with. She knew he would never feel that way about her.

Harm didn't notice, but Kate did and she was upset. She and Meg had met several times in the past and had compared notes about Harm. Laughing over his silly jokes, what a good and loyal friend he was to them, and just admiring his body.

Kate knew how Meg felt about him and how his comment had hurt her. Kate always loved Harm, but only as a dear friend, she wasn't in love with him. Sure they had fun together, but that was it.

"Commander, I need to talk to you outside. NOW!"

Harm turned around and looked at Kate, he had never seen her that mad before, at least not towards him.

"Sure Commander."

Once outside she let him have it. "Do you have any idea how much you just hurt her! Sure, you're hurting over the loss of your partner…"

"She was more than my partner! She was my best friend and now she's…" He choked up, he couldn't say it yet. He still had yet to cry.

"Okay, your best friend, but Harm, Meg is in there and she was only trying to be your friend. There was no reason to be rude and hurt her like that." She could see how hard this was for him. AJ was right; they needed to be here for him.

Moving his hand over his face he sighed. "You're right. I'll go in there and apologize."

Entering and finding Meg he told her he was sorry; that this was very difficult for him, losing not only his partner, but his best friend as well.

She said she would forgive him, but it would cost him dinner tonight.

A homemade one and not his famous meatless meatloaf she insisted.

He smiled and said that was something he could handle and had also invited Kate since she had just come back into town too. He would also invite Sturgis; he thought he could use the male support.

As he watched them talk about the case, Harm realized that he was going to be okay; someday. He just had to come to terms with Mac's passing, but it felt like she was still here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Early morning**

**October 17, 2001**

**Jakarta**

**Indonesia**

The little girl dragged her Marine friend into the bushes as far as she could. Luckily for them, they were on the other side of the building and almost out the door when the explosion went off.

Her friend had pushed her out and only her friend got hurt. "Colonel, I am going to get help. I will be back soon, please be okay." Lilianna had tears running down her face. She was afraid that the Colonel would die before she came back or someone would find her. "I will hurry."

When she left Mac started to move around. _'Where am I? Oh, my head and back hurt so much.'_ She looked around, but didn't see anything she recognized. Of course she wasn't quite sure what was going on or who she was. She could not remember much of anything. She had a vague memory of a little girl in her room and hearing a man call for Sarah. _'Maybe that was her name, it sounded good anyway.'_ She thought.

Getting up she turned toward what looked like a building or what was left of one. She headed for some lights that she saw in the distance hoping someone there could help her.

As she got near, she was stopped by a little girl grabbing her arm. "Colonel, you can't go that way. Those men might hurt you. You are American and they are angry with them right now."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? My name is Lilianna, your friend. Are you okay?"

"I don't remember who I am. Do you know me?"

"Yes, I do, and my mother and I will help you. Come with me. I will take you to my home, they won't find you there."

Mac wasn't sure about this, but she had nowhere else to go. It took them awhile and by the time they came to the girl's home the sun had come up. Mac was very tired and sore; she just wanted to go to sleep.

"_Lilianna, why have you brought her here?_ _If they find her here we will be punished. She cannot stay."_

_"But mama, she saved my life. I was shot at and she was the only one to come and help me. I have to help her, she is my friend. Please mama!"_

_"Okay, just till she rests and has some food, but she must leave and soon."_

_"Yes mama."_

Mac didn't like how Lilianna's mom was looking at her. She could tell from her expression that she was not wanted here. "Lilianna, I think I should leave."

"Oh no, mama said you could stay, but only until you rest and eat. I will help get you to safety. I know a lot and can get someone to help you. Just because I am a little girl nobody thinks I know so much. I can help you."

Mac watched her and wondered what her short life had been like. She really didn't want to have this girl help her and possibly get hurt or get into trouble. But what choice did she have. She knew of no one else, let alone herself.

"Okay Lilianna. I let you help me." She had to put her hand up to stop her from talking. "But only until you find someone that is an adult that can help. Do you understand? I really don't want you getting hurt because of me. I just wish I could remember who I am. Do you know my name?"

"You are a Colonel, but I think you have tags that will tell you what your name is. See..." She said, as she pulled the tags from out of her torn uniform. "I cannot read the writing, my English is not so good, but I am learning."

Mac took the tags and read the name. Frowning at the name as she said it out loud, "Sarah Mackenzie, Lt. Colonel, it doesn't sound familiar at all. Well that isn't true. I do have a vague memory of someone calling for a Sarah. I guess that was me."

"You need to change your clothes and get the scratches on your back fixed. I have an older sister who left a dress you can have. Come with me and you can share my room."

They went up and took care of Mac's back and got the dress on. It was a little big, but it would do. Mac lay down to sleep and wondered not for the first time about what she was going to do.

After an hour of thinking she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Saturday**

**February 8, 2003**

**Saudi Arabia**

For the past two years, Sarah, as she was going by, had traveled across to Malaysia to Thailand to Mayanmar and to Bangladesh where she was able to save enough money for a flight to Saudi Arabia.

She would stop for a day or two to work for food and a room to sleep and then head out the next day. She wasn't sure why she wanted to get to Saudi Arabia, but she just felt the need to go. Like someone calling to her.

She felt that with her coloring and others asking if she was from there and also that she spoke Farsi fluently, that she might have family from there. She also had a memory of an elderly woman that would tell her stories of Iran and taught her Farsi. Sarah assumed it was her grandmother.

She decided when she did get there that she would wear the clothing that they did, because Americans were sometimes not welcomed, and even though she had a slight American accent, she would claim that her family moved there when she was young and she just pick it up.

Looking out the scenery, she wondered if anybody was missing her. If she had family; she knew she wasn't married because Lilianna had said that when they first met, Sarah had told her she wasn't. She couldn't help but to think and feel that there was someone or she would find that someone soon. She just hoped her memory would return. She did come to realize that she knew the time without the use of a watch, which was good because she sold it for the money.

She came to a restaurant where they were looking for help. Sarah told them that she only wanted to work for food and board, which they accepted. They had a room in the back where she could sleep. She decided to stay for a few days longer then she would normally have. She would also be able to keep any tips she received which would come in handy.

**Friday**

**February 14, 2003**

**1130 Hours**

**JAG Headquarters**

Harm was nerves all day. He was going out to dinner with Meg tonight. He had asked her last Friday. Boy was that ever difficult. He smiled when he recalled how he stumbled his way through.

**Flashback:**

He had stopped by her apartment Friday night after work. "Hey."

"Hello Harm. Come on in, I would offer you diner, but it's gone now. Sorry." Meg had missed seeing him, even though they just saw each other Wednesday.

Ever since spending Christmas with him and his Gamma, she couldn't wait to spend more time with him. They had so much fun sledding and even making a snowman.

"So, what brings you by? Not a case I hope." She smiled to let him know she was teasing.

"NO, not a case, I ahhhh…well, I was wondering… that is to say…" She had to try very hard not to laugh. Meg had never seen him so nerves before and it was funny. Biting her lips together helped some.

"Oh, this isn't how I imagined asking you out for Valentine's Day." Harm explained running his hand through his hair.

"You're trying to ask me out and on Valentine's Day?" Meg couldn't help but laugh now.

Harm looked hurt; he thought she was thinking this was a joke. When Meg looked up from bending over laughing, she saw how sad and hurt he looked.

"Oh, Harm, I'm sorry. It was just so funny to see the great Harmon Rabb JR. stumble over himself to ask a girl out." She had the smile that made him want to grab her and kiss the life out of her. "I would love to go out with you," she finally said.

He came up to her and grabbed her around the waist. You think it's funny to see me stumble, huh? Well, Miss Austin, I'll show you who stumbles."

With that he started to tickle her. "Okay! Okay!! I give, uncle!"

They fell on the couch laughing so hard. "Boy! That felt good. I haven't laughed that hard since…" He recalled the last time and it was before Mac had died. "I guess it was with Mac. Did I ever thank you for being there for me on her birthday?"

That was the day he finally broke down and cried. He had planned a surprise party for her to cheer her up after Brumby left. He forgot to cancel the reservation at the restaurant, so they decided to have a wake in her memory.

It was a great time and everyone that knew Mac came to it. They told stories of the two and all the times they gave the Admiral indigestion. Tiner even said that he had to take more Tums now that she wasn't here to keep Harm under control. That was what did it. Harm walked out of the room with Meg behind him.

"Yes, you have thanked me, but I would have been there no matter what."

**End of Flashback:**

"Hey, buddy. You look a little nervous. Wouldn't be for the fact that you have a date with Meg, would it?" Sturgis was just enjoying how he could get to him. It was so easy when it came to Meg.

"Well, what about you? I hear now that Kate is working at the Pentagon, you two are getting serious." Meg had told him about Kate and Sturgis dating.

He was happy for him and Kate; they were good for each other. Him being a preacher's son living the straight and narrow, Kate having lived a little on the wild side. Yeah, they would make it.

Sturgis got this silly little grin on his face and Harm's eyes grew large. "You're going to ask her, aren't you?"

Sturgis pulled out a black box from his pocket and insisted, "And you had better not say a word, buddy."

"Isn't this a little sudden? I mean you have only dating her for what, five months. Why the rush? She not, you know…"

Raising his eyebrows up, he said, "No Harm she not… you know. I am in love with Kate and when you find that one you love you should never let them go. Besides, we have plenty of time to set a date and she hasn't said yes, she just might say no."

"No way man, from what Meg tells me; Kate's going to say yes. Good luck anyway." He got up and shooked Sturgis' hand. "Let me know what she says."

"Sure buddy, but it will be tomorrow." Sturgis smiled and left.

Harm watched him leave and saw Bud and Harriet leaving also. They had been through so much since losing baby Sarah, but they were expecting again and they hoped for the better.

"Well, Mac, I know you're watching over us, please help them get their miracle." With that he got himself ready to leave.

**Tuesday**

**April 8, 2003**

**Saudi Arabia**

Sarah was sitting at a table in the back sipping her tea. She had just finished helping in the market and decided to treat herself to something to eat and drink. The older couple that took her in treated her like a daughter and as such wanted her to be married. Of course she didn't agree, but with the culture as it was she would have to reconsider her options.

As she was sitting there she did not notice that she was being watched. The man kept staring and thought she looked vaguely familiar.

He went to the owner and asked who she was. He had been informed that all they knew was that her name was Sarah and she had no family to speak of and no memory of one. That they took her in as a daughter over six months ago and as such wanted to know his interest in her.

He introduced himself as Faisal Muhammad and said that he thought he knew her and that if she had no family and was not married, that his brother ArmAn Muhammad was in need of a wife. He was on his way to pick him up at the airport.

His brother had a different mother as was the Bedouins way, but ArmAn's mother was an American and at her request wanted him to go to her parents to be educated by their ways so he could return and teach the rest of the family. Now he would return and live among them as it should be.

The shop owner said that Sarah was very stubborn and would most likely refuse, but his wife was there to hear this and made a suggestion. She said that if they told her that she either had to marry someone here, or go and live among his people and eventually marry, that she felt that Sarah might be better persuaded to go and to let Allah lead the way. He agreed and said he would return shortly with his brother.

Sarah was in her own little world trying to put names to the faces from her dreams, but unable to. The owners came up and told her what was to happen.

"Why must I marry at all? I can't even recall any of my past, except I know that I am not married and probably for a good reason."

She didn't like being pressured into doing anything and she just now started to trust these people. _'Well, if I stay then I have to be married, but if I go with Faisal and his brother, I may or may not have to marry.'_ She was planning to leave anyway and having to go with the men would be easier. Being unescorted in this country was not a good idea.

"Fine but I don't have to like it and you can tell them so." With that she got up and went to pack the few clothes she had acquired.

A few hours later Mahdokht, the owner's wife came to Sarah's room. "I have something I would like you to have. It was my daughters before she was taken from us so brutally. You are like a daughter to my husband and me and we would be honored if you would consider us as your parents. Please understand that we only want the best for you." She would miss Sarah very much. "They are here for you."

She gave her a hug. "Goodbye, my dear one."

"I do understand. I just want to make my own choices."

Looking at the necklace, Sarah wasn't sure about keeping it, but from the look of the woman's face she knew that refusing would hurt her almost as if she lost her daughter all over again. "Alright, thank you for this and for everything that you and Hassan have done for me. I will miss you both very much." She gave her a hug and walked out to meet the men.

As Sarah was coming down the stairs she was able to see two men without them knowing. They were both tall, at least four to five inches taller than her. The older one had dark eyes and hair and had a full beard, where as the other had green eyes and the same coloring as her. He was the most handsome man she had ever recall seeing.

He looked up then and their eyes locked onto one another getting lost in each other's gaze. Only when Faisal cleared his throat did they look away.

She had a faint blush to her checks that ArmAn thought was quite becoming. _"You must be Sarah. I am ArmAn Muhammad. I am pleased to meet you._ May I say; you are quite lovely?" The last he said in English so as not to embarrass her too much.

"It's nice to meet you. You speak English very well. Where did you learn to speak English?" Sarah had to keep from staring into his eyes. It was like she was coming home for the first time and that really sacred her.

She looked over to Faisal and felt as if she should know him. "Have we met before? Your face seems familiar to me."

"Yes, we have met many years ago, but we can talk all about each other on our way to meet up with my tribe."

Faisal was positive now that this was the same woman that had come with the two men for the American plane that he traded for gold. How had she come to be here and with no memory?

They said their goodbyes and where on their way. Sarah took one last look at her adopted family before joining ArmAn on his horse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Saturday**

**June 28, 2003**

**1700 Hours**

**Naval Academy**

**Banquet Hall**

"It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Sturgis Turner," Harm's voice, as best man, rang loud and clear. He was very happy for his best friend and his ex-partner.

He looked over to Meg who was showing Harriet her engagement ring. He had asked her last night after the rehearsal dinner. He remembered how he didn't even feel the least bit nervous asking her, like it was meant to be. He was lost in the memory when the Admiral came up to him.

"So, Harm, when are you and Meg going to get engaged?" He knew they were seeing quite a bit of each other in the past few months and wondered how long it would take him to admit his feelings for her. Unlike him, where if given a chance he would have gone back in time and changed a few things like leaving the Navy and telling Mac how he had loved her, but that would never happen.

'_To bad I never kissed her when I had the chance.'_ He thought.

"Well, it's funny you should ask," Harm said looking over to Meg and seeing that she was heading his way. "Why don't you ask her?"

He put his arm around Meg and pulled her close. "The Admiral was just asking when I would pop the question," he said, smiling down to her.

Showing her hand to AJ, "He asked last night and as you can see I said yes." Her smile was almost as big and bright as Harms.

AJ was very pleased that he didn't waste any time. '_I guess with Mac's passing, Bud's accident and 9/11 people realize how short life really is.'_ Giving one of his half grins, he said, "Good! That's good; just let me know when so you can have time off for the honeymoon. I'll see you later; I'm going to give my best wishes to the bride and groom."

They watched him leave and talk to Kate and Sturgis before the happy couple went to the dance floor for the first dance as man and wife. Then the rest of the couples went to dance along with them.

"May I have the pleasure, Ma'ma?" Harm asked, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Of course you may, Sir," Meg smiled to him.

He led her to the dance floor pulling her very close. Whispering into her ear, which sent shivers up and down her spine, "Have I told you lately how much I love you, or how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, you have, but you can keep telling me," She said, with a smug look, then pulled his head towards her and right before their lips met, she continued, "I love you too, so very much."

Everyone at the reception watched the two couples, one just joined in holy matrimony and the other soon to be. They all could not get over how much things had changed in the past two years since they lost part of their family.

Harriet and Bud where expecting a new baby and Bud was coming back to JAG in the new year after his accident and passing his physical to come back to active duty. Singer was actually being more human after meeting Harm's brother Sergei and having his baby boy which they named Luca David. They had been married for the past two months. Tiner was taking his law courses at GW. The Gunny left for Afghanistan and Iraq to fight the war against terrorism. And the Admiral was even seeing a Professor, Meredith Cavanaugh. She was someone quite different but good for him, though her cooking was awful.

**Tuesday**

**July 15, 2003**

**Saudi Arabia**

Looking out at the dessert Sarah was thinking over the past few months. Here she was with a group of people that had accepted her without question. They had no idea who she was, oh, they knew her name and that she came from America, but that was all. How could they be so trusting? Sure, Allah guided them and they trusted in Him, but to take in a complete stranger was something she could not comprehend.

Sarah was still having the dreams and sometimes nightmares of the faces that she could put no names to. She wondered who they were and if they were alright. One dream that stood out was one where she was standing in front of a handsome bald man with the most amazing brown eyes. They were about to kiss. Then it would move to where she was in front of him again, only this time he was yelling at her, that frighten her. In the dream she recalled that she felt ashamed and sad. Like she did something wrong, but could not remember what.

She saw the military group on the mountains and knew they were headed their way. Sarah always tried to hide when they came. She thought that one might know who she was, and she wasn't ready to face anyone yet that might know her, so far no one had. After all, they had almost over two years to find her. Sarah knew she was being spiteful, but right now all she knew about herself were her feelings.

Sarah had made her decision last night, she would become ArmAn's one and only wife, neither believed in having more than one wife. Sarah told Faisal's first wife, Habibeh that she agreed to marry ArmAn so they could prepare for their version of a wedding ceremony, which would be in a few short minutes.

She had fallen fast and hard for ArmAn. He was kind and compassionate. They would talk for hours about where he went to school in Washington DC. He talked of his grandparents home in Virginia and how it was still there waiting for him if he so desired to return. He said maybe one day he would return with his own family, so that they too could learn about America.

Habibeh came to Sarah. "It is time for you to get ready Sarah. Come and we will help to get you prepared."

They went to the tent that she shared with the other young women who were to be married soon.

Habibeh gave Sarah the dress that she wore when she took Faisal as her husband. "Thank you, Habibeh, it is so lovely. I'm a little nervous. Even though I have not had my memory returned to me, I know this is right. I am in love with ArmAn and I know he loves me as well."

"It is time for us to go."

Sarah headed out of the tent and to her future.

**Same time**

**Mountain range**

**101first Marine Group**

"Sir, down there along the ridge is the Bedouin group that was reported to us. It looks like they are getting ready for a celebration of some sort."

"It looks like a wedding to me."

"Should we wait until morning to check them out?"

"No, I'll send the Gunny, you, and two others. We will go from there, see what's up."

"Yes sir!"

**A Few Minutes later**

**Bedouin Camp**

"Hello, we do not mean to intrude, but we are looking for this man. Have you seen him in your travels?" Gunny Victor Galindez inquired, holding a photo as he was looking into the man's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"No we have not seen that terrorist in are travels, but if we do we will inform the proper people. Now I must ask you to leave. My brother is taking a wife and it is only for family. You must leave."

"Yes, we will and thank you for your time."

As Gunny and his team were leaving he saw the woman who was to be married. The only thing he could see were her eyes her face was covered. They stared at each other for a few seconds. There was something about her that Gunny thought he recognized. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Come on Gunny, stop starring at her. Boy, do you need to find yourself a woman." One of the guys in his team said, laughing.

"Yeah, like you don't. Let's get out of here." Gunny replied.

Sarah couldn't believe it. One of the faces from her dreams was here. It seemed as if he was going to come over and talk to her, but he kept walking. Sarah guessed she got her answer. No one was looking for her, or seemed to care. Sarah forgot that most of her face was covered; she was so use to having it that way. Now she knew that marrying ArmAn was the right thing to do, this was her family now. Whatever was in her past was staying there. She wasn't going to try and figure it out anymore.

She turned with a smile on her face toward her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Saturday**

**December 20, 2003**

**1500 HRS**

**The Memorial Wall**

"Well dad, I wish you could be here today for the wedding. Mom is here and so is gramma. They send their love to you. I just stopped at Mac's grave to say hi. Dad, I miss you and Mac so much, but I know she has to be up there with you. She is probably telling me to get my six in gear and get ready. Telling me exactly how much time I have left right down to the second." Wiping a tear off his face, "Well, I'll talk to you soon. Bye dad."

**1615 HRS**

**Wedding Chapel**

AJ was standing out front of the chapel looking up to the stars and wishing that Mac was here. He had been seriously thinking of retiring after all that had happened; Bud losing his leg, Meredith leaving him and slapping that kid in the face. If it wasn't for Meg coming to talk to him and representing him, he might have just left then.

"Oh Sarah, I miss you more every day. Why did you have to leave?"

"Sir, are you alright?" Jen Coates asked. She had known how sad he had been, but thought it was because of Meredith leaving.

"I'm fine, Petty Officer, just waiting on a friend of Harms to come, and here he is. How are you doing, Gunny? It's good to see you."

Shaking his hand, Gunny said, "I'm doing good, Sir, I'm glad I could make it. I just came back yesterday and found the invitation. How are you, Sir?"

"Doing good, Gunny." Turning towards Jen, AJ said, "I'd like you to meet Petty Officer Jennifer Coast. She took over for Tiner when he left for school."

"It's nice to meet you, Petty Officer."

"You too, Gunny, but you can call me Jen," She said with a coy smile. _'Boy is he the sexiest man I've seen in forever!'_ She thought.

"As long as you call me, Vic." He smiled at her thinking she was beautiful.

"Why don't we all head in now, I'm sure that the bride and groom will want to get this show on the road." AJ could see the sparks fly between the two of them. Shaking his head he went in to find a seat.

**1755 HRS**

**Reception Hall**

The wedding was the most beautiful and loving one they had seen in a long time. The bride and groom could not take their eye off each other, and you could tell that they were in love just by looking at them.

Harriet and Bud were sitting with Jen and Gunny as he was talking about his time in Afghanistan and how he had to travel to Saudi Arabia to search for terrorists. He asked about their new son James who was at home with her parents. Bud pulled out his wallet and proceeded to show him all of the pictures.

As they were looking through them, Gunny grabbed Bud's wallet and stared at one that had Mac holding little AJ when he was about a year old. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the same eyes that he saw in Saudi Arabia, but it couldn't be, she died.

'_Wasn't she?'_ he thought, _'Oh God, what if I left her there and she wasn't dead? What would have happened to her? I need to talk to someone, but whom?' _Looking up he saw the Admiral talking to Webb. _'Yeah, I'll talk to Webb; see what he can come up with.' _

Bud being oblivious to what Gunny was thinking said, "Yeah, I think that was the last picture we have of the Colonel. We all miss her a lot."

"I do to, Bud, I do too. Hey, I'm going to talk to the Admiral and Webb. See you in a bit."

"Okay, Gunny, we'll be here," Harriet replied, she noticed his reaction to the picture and knew something was up, but couldn't imagine what.

She knew Gunny cared for Mac as a friend, but not like she knew how the Admiral felt. She knew that AJ was in love with Mac. Or the way Harm did, his and Mac's feelings were special, it was a love of best friends, but he wasn't in love with her either.

She was hoping that Meredith would have been the one for the Admiral, but that didn't work. Harriet knew that he was hurting and that everyone thought it was because of Meredith leaving. Harriet knew the truth, she could see it in his eyes and the way he tried to hide it in the stern looks he would give if they ever mention Meredith's name in front of him.

'_Oh Mac, if only you hadn't left, but would Meg and Kate have return when they did and would Bud have been sent to the Henry? I guess everything worked out for the best.'_ She looked up to Bud and thanked God for him being here for her and the boys and for the soon-to-be newest little Roberts'. She had just found out that they were expecting again and hadn't told anyone yet, not even Bud, she was going to tell him Christmas morning.

Sturgis and Kate walked over and sat down. They had been dancing for awhile and she was getting tried. Being five months along, she tried easier. "Hey Bud, how are? I hear you will be back the beginning of the year. Congratulations!" Sturgis commented while reaching his hand out to shake Bud's.

Shaking his hand, Bud said, "Thank you, but it's because of everyone helping that I passed the physical."

"No, Bud, it was all you. We were only there to support and encourage you. You did great."

"So, Kate, did you two find out what you're having?" She knew they had a sonogram done the other day and was dying to find out.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. Do you want to tell them or should I." Kate knew Sturgis was overjoyed with the news and waiting to tell the world, so she gave him a look that told him to go ahead.

"We are having a girl!" Sturgis was so excited which for him was something to see.

"Wow! Congratulations Sir!"

"Thanks Bud, but you can call me Sturgis you know, even if we are in uniform this is a social gathering." He laughed knowing that both Bud and Harriet would always be like that. He was glad the misunderstanding they had was over. He knew Bud had his own problems to deal with and should have taken that into consideration. Bud had also said that he realized that he wasn't dealing with everything to well and should have handle things better. It was over now and they were back to being workout buddies.

Webb saw Victor coming toward him and AJ. "Gunny, I see you made it back. How have you been?"

"Good! I do need to talk to you though, in private, sorry Sir, this is a need to know kinda thing." He was looking at Webb when he said the last. He wasn't sure about telling the Admiral of his feeling about what he saw. Gunny remembered the way that Mac and AJ would look at one another when they thought the other wasn't paying attention when he was still at JAG. It was the look of love. Of course, no one else saw it, well, maybe Harriet. She should have been a Marine the way she picked things up so fast.

"Sure Gunny, I do understand. I wanted to go talk to Harm's parents anyway." AJ had a feeling something was up. He had seen him talking to Bud and Harriet and how he had reacted to seeing a picture. He wondered what picture it was, maybe he could get it out of Bud later, he knew Harriet was too quick and would guess what he was really asking.

"So, Victor, what can I help you with?" Clay was curious, as far as he knew; Victor wasn't involved in any CIA operations, unless he came across something in his travels.

Victor looked around and saw too many JAG people around. "Can we go someplace a little more private?"

Handing him a card, Clay said, "Sure, meet me here in two hours. I was leaving anyway, too much happiness and fun for me."

Victor knew he was joking by the smirk on his face. Victor knew that Clay considered Harm, as well as most of the staff at JAG, to be his friends.

He went to say his goodbyes to the couple and told them that he had to take off. But they understood, Victor just hoped that he would be bringing home someone they all missed.

**Clayton Webb's townhouse**

Letting Victor in and offering him a drink, which he accepted, they sat down in front of the fireplace. "So Victor, what's this about? As far as I know you aren't involved in any CIA missions."

"I'm not sure and now that I had time to think about it, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, she can't be alive, right? They checked. Of course they did. What was I thinking or maybe it was wishful thinking on my part."

"Victor, what are you going on about? Just start from the beginning, like from the time you saw the picture Roberts showed you. Who was in it?"

"How did you… Never mind." Victor started to ask but then realized who he was talking to. He continued, "It was a picture of little AJ and the Colonel. The thing is this past July I saw a woman with the Bedouins that had the same eyes as Mac's, I mean the same look too. I don't know what to believe, it just doesn't make any sense at all. What do you think? Is it possible that she made it out of the building before it exploded and is alive?"

Clay could see that Victor was getting worked up about this and wanting to believe it. _'Was it possible for her to have survived?'_ He wondered.

"Look, I know of only one way to find out. What was that little girl's name that helped you two and the rest to escape through the underground tunnel? I know she was supposed to have died with Sarah as well, so if we find her, then we know that there is a chance that you did see her."

"All I know is that her first name is Lilianna, I don't have her last name."

"That's fine, I'll work on it. Now where are you staying?"

"Well, I was going to go home to see my mom and sisters, but if there is a chance that the Colonel is a live then I'm coming to help."

"Okay, you can stay in my guest room. It's down the hall to the right. I'll let you know what I find out." Clay said, heading to his den to make some calls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Sunday morning**

**December 21, 2003**

**Saudi Arabia**

**Hospital**

Sarah couldn't believe how her life was going. One minute ArmAn and she were celebrating the fact that they were going to have a child by the end of spring and now here she was sitting in a hospital mourning the loss of her husband.

Gazing out the window, she wondered, _'How did this happen? Why did this happen?'_

Half of the tribe was gone, all because some of the Taliban who had escaped into Saudi Arabia. It was last week when they attacked, most were asleep at the time, the only reason that Sarah was still alive was because of the dreams she still had. She was up walking in the tent when she heard the screams. Lucky for them, there was a military group over the ridge that had heard the noise and came to inspect it. They soon helped out, but not in time to save most of them, or ArmAn.

So here she sat, wondering what to do. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"_Yes?"_ She asked in Farsi, forgetting where she was.

"I'm sorry, but I do not speak Farsi," The white hair gentlemen said.

"That is alright, I speak English." Wondering what he wanted, she asked, "How can I help you? You do not look like a doctor to me." She really just wanted him to go away.

"Yes, well, my name is Samuel Nicolas and I'm Mr. ArmAn Muhammad's lawyer." He really hated this part of his job. "I have some papers for you to sign."

"Papers?" She couldn't believe he was here about some papers when she was trying to deal with ArmAn's death. "What papers would I need to sign?"

"Well, I was notified of his passing..."

She was kicked off now. "Passing?! No, Mr. Nicolas, ArmAn did not pass away, he was brutally murdered! He died in my arms!"

"I am sorry. I do not mean to upset you. Please, I only wish to help. I know that this is only money, but he also has a home in Virginia that is now yours. All you have to do is sign the papers and then you can leave here and start over." He really wanted to help her; she looked so sad and alone. She reminded him of his own daughter; when she lost her husband in an attack in Afghanistan this past year.

She calmed down some knowing it wasn't good for her baby and thought, '_Yes, ArmAn had told me of his home there, but what money was he talking about?' _Shaking her head, she asked, "What money? He did not have any."

"Well, it seems that his grandparents left a trust fund for him in the hopes that he would return. If he did not or if he died then it would go to his spouse and/or children. And knowing you are with child, it would make you both in this case." Pulling out forms from his briefcase and placing them on the table in front of her; he continued, "The fund is now well over two hundred million, his grandparents were wealthy and had no other children, so when they passed away it all went into a trust fund. All you need to do is sign here and it is all yours." Handing her his pen for her to sign where he indicated.

Sarah didn't care about the money, but having a house and in the US, seemed like a miracle to her. She signed the papers, and then asked, "How do I get there? I do not have any papers or passport. Can you help me get one?"

"I see no problem with that; you are an American aren't you?"

"Yes, but I had lost my memory a little over two years ago. It has not returned yet; though I do have flashes of a few faces in my dreams, but don't know their names."

She wasn't sure if she should tell him that she was in the military, but decided that she would have to trust someone sometime; why not start now. "I also know that I was in the Military, but I forgot to ask Lilianna what part."

"Who's Lilianna?"

So Sarah told him the whole story, how she woke up with no memory, "And now here I am in this hospital all alone, mourning for my husband. I do want to go back, but I'm afraid of what might be there waiting for me. I don't even know what caused the amnesia." She had her hands to her face and was sobbing at this point. He handed her the box of tissues while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, I have friends in the military and the government that owes me favors. If you do not want anybody knowing where you are, or that you are alive, then they will not. You just rest and in two days time, you will be in your new home. Okay Sarah?"

He had such a nice smile that you couldn't help but trust him. Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose she said, "Okay and thank you so much for all you will be doing for me and my baby."

After he left Sarah thought that maybe this would work out and she and her baby would be okay. That maybe the pain in her heart and soul would lesson some.

She lay down to get some needed sleep, hoping the dreams would at least stay away for one night.

**Wednesday**

**December 24, 2003**

**1500 Hours**

**Mclean, Virginia**

Sarah was finally here in ArmAn's and his grandparent's home. Samuel had people come in to air it out and remove the sheets from the furniture and clean the house too. He also had them stock the cupboards and fridge with food.

He had dropped her off a few hours ago with a Christmas tree and decorations and also a wrapped gift; which was a quilt for the baby. He said it wasn't much, that his wife had made it. He said that it was Christmas tomorrow and that she should have a gift under the tree to unwrap. She just stood there crying and gave him a big hug. He had also invited her to join him and his wife for dinner tomorrow, but she said that she wanted to be alone.

Now here she was, after looking through the four bedroom house, and wondering what to do with herself. "I guess I could go for a walk and see my new neighborhood. It does look like a nice area with only a few people around."

So, she headed out and wondered if she would meet any of them today. She wrapped her scarf around her head and face and grabbed her new coat and boots.

**Chegwidden Residence**

AJ had invited Harm; Meg; Sturgis; Kate; Bud; Harriet and their kids to his house to help him decorate for Christmas and for dinner. They would all go to see Sturgis' father give his sermon this evening.

It was a beautiful day with enough snow for the kids to play and make a snowman, but not freeze. The adults just stood outside on the porch to watch. They all noticed the person walking along the side of the road and realized it must be AJ's new neighbor.

AJ had found out when he was on his morning run yesterday and saw people cleaning the abounded house out. They told him how the grandson of the original people who owned this house was killed and now his widow was moving in. He had mentioned it to everybody that he would be getting a new neighbor and the circumstance behind it.

"This must be your new neighbor, Sir," Bud said, then looked over to him and corrected himself with a sheepish grin, "AJ."

"That's better, Bud." Giving him that look, that said 'don't do it again'. He had told everyone to drop protocol for today. He should have known it would be too hard for Bud. "Yes, it would seem so. I guess we should go say 'hi'."

As they got closer to her they looked into her eyes and thought they might know her, but couldn't tell because her face was covered.

**Meanwhile**

Sarah had been watching the children play in the snow and wishing that ArmAn was here. She tried not to cry, but a few tears slipped out. She looked up and she saw a group of people heading toward her and thought. _'Well here goes, time to meet my neighbors.'_ Closing her eyes and giving a silent pray, she thought, _'Please, ArmAn, help me through this.'_ As she got closer she saw their faces and only four of them she realized were from her dreams. She was about to turn around, but they called to her.

"Hello, you must be my new neighbor. My name is AJ Chegwidden and these are my friends." He told her everyone's names including the children.

Getting nervous when she noticed that Harm just kept staring at her; Sarah spoke Farsi instead of English. _"It is nice to meet you all. Do you all live around here?"_She tried to make small talk and couldn't figure out why they were not talking.

Finally, Meg said, "We're sorry, but we don't speak Farsi."

Harm had come out of his daze when he heard Meg talk. "I really wish Mac were here to help. She could talk to her."

Sarah looked up to him and then looked to the rest. "Do I know you? I have seen your faces in my dreams; well except for you three." She said pointing at Sturgis, Meg and Kate. "But the rest, yes your faces have been in my dreams and nightmares. Who are you people?" She was really getting scared and wishing again that ArmAn was here with her.

Little AJ remembered hearing her voice on the tapes of bedtime stories that she and Harm had made up for him for his first Christmas. He came running over and jumped into her arms landing them in the snow. "Aunti Mac, it is you! Santa brought you back to us. I asked him to return you to us because uncle AJ was soooo sad and he really missed you a lot." Little AJ was more aware of things than anyone had realized. He might have looked like Bud, but was very much like his mom.

Everybody was in shock, not just by what little AJ said, but he had knocked her scarf off her head and they all could see who it was. It was Mac and she was alive.

Mac just looked at the little boy and had a vague memory of him being delivered in an office. Then she looked up and saw them looking at her as if she were a ghost. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure what is going on here. Could someone help me up?"

"Let me help you up and then we all can go inside and you can explain where the hell you have been for the past two years, Colonel." AJ was angry; all this time she was alive. Why didn't she contact them and let everyone where she was? The rest felt the same way too. They just looked at her with so much anger and confusion that she wasn't at all sure she wanted to be here.

When AJ reached for her hand, she felt a little jolt that went right to her soul. She looked up to see if he had felt it too, but he gave no indication that he had. What she didn't know was that he did. "Ah, I think I'll just go now. I have things to do."

"Oh, no you don't, Mac, you are going inside to tell us all what is going on." Harm could not believe this was happening. Where had she been all this time?

She looked to the ladies and they realized she was scared. "Sir, I think maybe us ladies should take her inside and that maybe you guys can calm down a little, then she can tell us what happened. That is if she can." Harriet came to the conclusion that Mac didn't remember them.

"What do you mean if she can?" AJ was looking at Harriet as if she had two heads.

Harm said, grabbing onto Mac's arm, "What's going on Mac, is this all a CIA mission, is that it?" If it was, he was going to have a talk with Webb.

"I… I… Please let me go." Sarah stuttered, while pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I don't remember any of you, just let me be." She was in tears now. It had just been too much to deal with.

Harriet came over giving her a hug and Mac just cried into her arms. They walked her into the house leaving the men outside and had her sit on the couch to calm down. Getting up and going to the kitchen. Kate said, "I'll go make us some tea and check on the dinner."

"That's a good idea, Kate." Harriet said, still holding Mac as she continued to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Part 6**

When the men came back in and after Mac had stopped crying, and got her bearings, she told them everything that had happened to her since waking up in Indonesia and ending up here. "All I know is that my husband is gone and I don't know what to do. Your faces are the only things that I have recognized in a long time."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Meg answered it and found it was Webb and Gunny. They were planning to come and tell AJ the news that Mac was alive. That they found the little girl who was suppose to have died with Mac, and that she had told them what had happened to her. That they were going to search for her. They stopped in their tracks and couldn't believe what they saw.

Mac looked up and saw Gunny, "You! I saw you in Saudi Arabia this past summer, why didn't you come and talk to me?" She stood up and walked toward them. "What is your name?"

"My name is Victor Galindez. I didn't know it was you. Your face was covered, but I thought I recognized your eyes. It wasn't until a few days ago that I saw a picture of you and little AJ together. That is what made me think it might be you. God, I wish I did go over to you."

Webb walked up to her giving her a hug. She looked at him and said, "I know your face, but I can't seem to recall your name."

He looked at her and said, "My name is Clayton Webb and we have worked together in the past. I'd like to think that we are friends too." He shooked his head saying, "If they had not taken me away from Indonesia, I would have found you, but they sent me on another mission."

"That's alright, if Victor had come over to talk to me and if you had found me in Indonesia, I wouldn't have met and married ArmAn, and be carrying his child. So, do not apologize, it worked out the way it was suppose to." Sitting back down, she realized that they all thought she had died and that was why they never came looking for her.

Harriet, Kate and Meg stood up and said they would get the food on the table. AJ told Webb and Gunny that they were welcome to stay, but they both declined saying that they had plans. Gunny said that since he didn't have to go find Mac, that he would go down to see his mom and sisters, and Clay said his mother was expecting him.

After they left, AJ came and sat next to her, but she moved away a little. He could see the fear in her eyes. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Mac."

"Mac? Is that what you call me?"

"Well, yes, it's short for your family name and you had told us to call you that."

"Oh, well, I guess, maybe it will help me with my memory if you continue to."

"Why do you think I would hurt you?" _'I could never hurt her,'_ He thought.

"Well, like I said, I see your faces in my dreams. I didn't know your names until now. Anyway, in the one dream you are standing in front of me yelling at me as if I did something wrong. I remember feeling ashamed and sad that I had hurt you. I just don't know what it was about."

AJ recalled that time and thought how much it hurt that it was the only thing she would recall of him. "I will tell you about it soon if your memory doesn't come back on its own. In the meantime let's go have some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry with a little one to feed."

She smiled up to him and thought of the first dream where they almost kissed. So, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

"That sounds like a good idea. We wouldn't want the women to come yelling for us." Sturgis said, as he, Bud and Harm walked out of the room.

When they were the only ones in the living room she told him about the first dream. AJ had the biggest smile on his face when he walked into the dining room. Harriet was pleased to see it. It had been missing for over two years.

As Mac sat at the table and looked around, she started to recall more and more things; until most of it came back to her. She looked up to Harm who was across from her and saw his flyboy grin and recalled how they first met. She decided to tease him; by saying what she had said the first time she made a comment about his smile. "I'm sure that smile gets you whatever you want Commander, but it won't work with me."

Harm stared at her as well as everybody else. He looked into her eyes and realized she was remembering. He got up and gave her a hug. "Welcome home, Ninja girl!"

"Thanks, Flyboy!" They both had tears running down their faces.

Harriet and Bud came up to her and gave her hugs and that was when she noticed Bud had been limping a little. She realized she had a lot of catching up to do.

Then AJ came over and they looked at one another for a few seconds before they threw their arms around each other and shared that kiss they missed out on. It was the most passionate kiss anybody in the room had ever seen or had.

Finally, after the catcalls and cheering they pulled away from each other.

"Welcome home, Sarah."

"Thanks, AJ."

They knew that this could lead to more, but they still had a lot to deal with before they even thought about anything serious.

Little AJ looked to all the grownups and said, "Thank You, Santa!"

Everyone else also said thanks to Santa as well as to God.

This was indeed a day for miracles.

The End :)


End file.
